Changing Tides
by AppleSauce135
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is chosen to participate in the triwizard tournament. his second mission to reveal any threat the magical society is to the Leaf. watch as he battle dragons, merpeople, and spinx and more. R&R please


**Hi, first fanfic. Hope you like this first of Hp/naruto crossover**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Deep within the Fire Country, inside the Village Hidden in the Leaf (konogakure), a 15 year old boy stood facing the memorial stone of his fallen comrade. Standing as if lifeless staring and staring unblinkingly at the name etch on the stone, _Uchiha Obito,_

_I am so sorry my friend..._

doing this about once everyday for 1 year since the incident happen. Kakashi would never forgot the day when his friend got killed to save his life.

then being interrupted by a war hawk that swoop upon his shoulders.

"Tanaka, what brings you here?" Asked the masked boy. Then spotting the scrolled tied to the hawk's leg. Reaching out and untie-ing the scroll.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_please report IMMEADEATELY to the Hokages' tower. _

_Code yellow_

_Yondiame Hokage_

knowing for sure this was not a time to be late, ran straight for the Hokages' Tower. Jumping from building to building, reaching within a mere 5 minutes. Upon arriving, Kakahi did not find his Hokage to alone. With him seem to be 7 guests. One of them a old man, with quite an impressive beard, walked toward Kakashi and extended a hand.

Eyeing the Hokage, which he received a nod, Kakashi tooked his hand. Then the old man spoke, "good evening, you must be Kakashi, am I correct?"

"yes", Kakashi Said with a quick nod, "and who might you people be?"

"I am Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (did i spell that right?), that over there is our Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and our head of magical sports and cooperation, Ludovic Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr.

the declaration earned a doubtful look from Kakashi as he surveyed them. "magical?"

"yes boy, magical!" Bagman said. "and we would like you to represent your...Community, in our Tournament."

"sensie?", Kakashi looking toward Yondiame hoping for some Explanation.

"please sit down Kakashi" gesturing at the empty seat.

_Flash Back..._

"_God damn these paperworks, damn them, damn them all to hell!" cried the Yondiame. Throwing all of his paper work out the window.. "yeah, now that better" dusting off his hand._

_Walking back toward his desk for his glass of juice, but stop when he sense a slight anomaly. Pulling both kunais from his hoister, and waited for any attack. Then what seemed from nowhere, 4 people appeared from nowhere flanked by three, from what it looked like, body guards._

"_what is your business here?" Yondiame asked in a cold voice. Ready to take all of them down._

_The guards that seem, came on both side of Yondiame. Then old man who then step forward said. "please, we do not mean harm, we would just like to talk."_

"_you, who come unannounced, now wish to talk." asked Yondiame Sarcastically. "and what is with the sticks?" eye-ing one of the guards sticks in which it was pointed at the Yondiame's heart._

"_actually" another old man spoke, this one with a toothpick mustaches. "we did send you a letter a few weeks ago, by owl, in which you did reply back telling us we could come."_

_arching his eyebrows in concentration. Then remembering a letter that did arrive by owl._

"_oh, i remember now" relaxing somewhat. Although still clutching the Kunai in his hands. "sorry about that, all those paper work, hard to keep track of all of them." Then walking toward his comfy leather chair and sat down with his feet on his desk and hand on his back of his head. "so what do you need?"_

_another man, this one portly and wearing lime green bowler hat. "I am the Min-" He was but off by Yondiame once again. "look I don't care who the hell you are, just get the hell on with it, i don't have time for this." said lazily, inspecting his fingernail._

_Flustered, and angered by being cut off, by his person, the Minister of Magic of Magic did not take that well. "now you listen here, young man, i am the Minister of Magic, and i demand respect."_

"_well, i am the Yondiame Hokage, and you are in OUR land, not yours, respect is not given here, it is earned."_

"_why yo-"_

"_cornelius" said Dumbledore, "this is not the time" then looking once more toward the Yondiame. "we came to invite your people to our school fro a little tournament, but most important for cooperation between people._

"_What tournament?"_

_Then dumbledore went of to explain about the magical communities, and schools, and the Triwizard tournament that would be hosted by hogwarts with the next two month. Throughout the explanation, the Yondiame kept an impassive face, but in his mind he smelled trouble._

"_and what do my village receive if we join this tournament?"said Yondaime, which earn an eyebrow raise from Dumbledore. "i'm sorry but in this place, we are paid for our services."_

"_how much?"_

"_for this sort of thing 2,000 Ryos"_

"_and how much is that in gold standard?"_

"_1/2 a kilo"_

"_done"_

"_ok then, i will send for one of my students"_

_Flash Back end..._

from the explanation the Yondaime gave still left doubt in Kakashi mind. "Arashi-sensei, you can't be serious?"

"it seem to be so, they did creep up on me with me barely sensing it"

"so why me"

"because your expertise is perfect for this sort of thing", sighing Kakashi nodded, accepting the mission. "when am i leaving?"

Dumbledored answered this. "within the next day, i need for you to get all the necessity for a one year trip." Kakashi nodded. And the rest of the group apparated out.

Turning toward his former sensei,"Arashi-Sensei, why did you really send me one this mission?" asked when they left.

"Kakashi, you know that we are in very sort man power as of now, we just finish the war with Iwa" Yondaime Said in a tired voice. "and i chose you because yes, you are one of the finest i have under my command and i won't trust anyone with this assignment"

"do they pose us a threat?" Kakashi asked. When the magical group was in the room, he barely felt any chakra resonate from them. Either they had very little or they could masked it exceptionally well. But the latter seemed unlikely to both. "i barely felt their Chakra Signature."

"yes, i too, neithertheless" Yondiame walked over to Kakshi and put a hand on his shoulder. "we can't afford another war with anyone, our strength has decrease substantially. This will be a A-class Recon mission

"Hai, Arashi-Sensei." Shunshining out

Yondiame spoke sadly "you also need to forgive yourself, hopefully you would be able to get away from this long enough to do just that"

XxXxXxXxX

"Dumbledore, was it nesseary to pay them, i mean we do not need them in our tournament, they should have been honored to be able to compete, but now we have to pay them!" Fudge said scornfully. "you know that is coming out of the Ministry's Treasury, do you?!"

"Cornelius, they are a very special group of people." Dumbledore said calmly. "_we_ are the ones that should be honored for them to be competing with us.

"i don't Dumbledore" Barty Crouch said. "i still find your claim that they are able to perform wandless magic absurd"

eyes twinkling. "well, you will just have to wait and see then"

Ludo laughed. "well i can't for when the tournament to begin. It's going to be one hell of a time."

"even still dumbledore, it is cutting it close their, admitting another 2 days before the tournament begins. We are lucky Durmstrang and Beuaxbaton agreed.

_23 hour 45 minutes later..._

"aww, Kakashi, you're here!" Yondiame looking up from his mountain of paperwork.

"so, Arashi-Sensei, were you able to find anything about the Magic people yesterday?"

shooting Kakashi a foxy grin. "as a matter of fact i have." then pulling out one of the stick those wizards were holding. "i snatch one when they weren't looking, they seem to excessively rely on this object to be able to perform their own _spells,_ judging from the basic mechanic on how this works.

"there coming again" Kakashi said. And true enough the same anomoly hung in the air and Dumbledore crack into existence.

"good Afternoon, are you ready?" Said Dumbledore serenely. "and may i say it is an honor for you to compete with in the Triwizard tournament"

"the pleasure is all mine" bowing respectively to Dumbledore. Who in turn bowed back.

"are we leaving now?"

"yes, but before i go, i would like to speak to your _Yondiame" _Dumbledore turning toward the hokage.

"about?"

"you do not trust us, yes" Dumbledore said in more of a statement rather than a question, although it held no contemt.

"what gave it away" said Yondiame, although he knew exactly why.

"you face did not betray you one bit, but your mind, i had a peak inside, i apologize, but i must say i wasn't able to get in, your mind was expertly close off. Which led me to think, why would you close your mind to us?"

"you know, your pretty good old man, you should have been born here, you would make a god shinobi." speaking with the utmost sencerity.

"thank you, that was what your Sandiame Hokage said to be also when we first met_?" _speaking with awe

"_huh?_ You know Sandiame?"

"yes, speak to him about me, and you will find i will not betray nor harm anything that does not deserve it" them turning back to Kakshi "well i believe we have spoken for too long, look we are already 3 minute late."

"please hold onto this," pulling out a golden cup.

The minute Kakashi touched it, he felt a pull on his naval and found himslef spinning like a top toward their destination. After a few moment they landed sucessfully on their feets. "Kakashi, i would for you to wait here until i call you to come in"

"Hai, Dumbledore-san" Dumbledore departed into the Great Hall. Wasting no time, he leaned on the nearby wall and pulled out his orange book.

**XxXxXxX**

"good evening ladies and Gentlemen, and to a special welcome to out foreign guests. I hope youa comfortable and enjoyable stay at hogwarts during out Triwizard tournament." Said Dumbledore loudly toasting to the student. "but i would also bring another bit of wonderful news. During this year we are also iniating something that has never been done before" That drew interest look from all of the student and most of the teachers.

"this year, we were able to contact a remote...Magic, for a lack of a better word, community. Whose people has hone in their magical skill past all boundaries. I would like you all to give welcome, to our fourth contender, From the Village Hidden in the Leaf...Kakashi Hatake.

The door of the great hall swung open. "yo"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

well that was the end of my first chapter. Please read and review if you like it.


End file.
